Eyes on Me
by Yusagi
Summary: Songfic about Julia and Laguna's fleeting relationship, from Julia's POV.


Disclaimer: FF8not mine. 

AN: I got the idea for this story years ago, and only recently transferred it to paper. Sadly, I did write it after being up for 18 hours...whoa..I'm dreaming what I'm writing! Trippy dude! ;p This is set to Eyes on Me, and I use a whole verse each insert.

* * *

_**Eyes on Me**_

She swallowed nervously, smoothing her dress, before walking out to the small stage and seating herself at the piano.

In truth, she wanted to sing, she was driven to...but she only had this one tune to play...there were no lyrics to it, only a tune.

As she began to play, music filled the room, enchanting all who listened, lulling them into a beautiful calm.

Timidly, she let her eyes stray from the keys to scout the small bar, searching for the smiling face hiding in the corner.

To her distress, he was not there...could she have imagined it all?

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from outside, and shortly thereafter her beloved watcher stumbled in, yelling something at his companions.

Abruptly he realized where he was, and sheepishly apologized before scurrying to the back of the bar.

_Whenever sang my songs,  
On the stage, on my own,  
Whenever said my words,  
Wishing they would be heard,  
I saw you smiling at me.  
Was it real, or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner,  
of this tiny little bar.  
_

She hummed along with her tune softly as she played, not knowing whether to hope someone heard her, or hope it went unnoticed.

Once again, she looked to the mysterious man smiling in the corner.

She would sing for him, he would love her singing...he had to.

As she turned back to the keys, she saw him steal a glance in her direction.

She liked him...he was quiet, shy...so cute.

She wished that he were the only one in the bar...that only he could hear her.

If only she could talk to him.

_My last night here for you,  
Same old songs, just once more.  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no.  
I kind of liked it your way,  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me.  
Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you.  
_

He seemed oblivious to the fact that she was approaching him.

He had walked up to her as if to say something while she was playing, but he suddenly got a cramp in his leg, and he made a pitiful display of limping away.

His friends noticed her coming, and quickly found excuses to disappear.

Confused, he looked around for the source of their strange behavior, and froze.

He was staring at her, he had a look of shock on his face, but he seemed blissfully content when she smiled at him, unaware of the outside world.

Silently, she sat down next to him, and pinched him softly.

He jumped in surprise, and whined about the pain, giving her puppy eyes.

"I was just making sure you weren't dreaming."

"Me?"

"Yeah...I really want this to be real."

_Darling so there you are,  
With that look on you face.  
As if you're never hurt,  
As if you're never down.  
Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly, but sure.  
If frown is shown then,  
I will know, that you are no dreamer.  
_

She sighed as she rested her head against his chest, listening to his racing heartbeat.

Should she really be doing this?

Was it the wine? Was she simply taking advantage of a school boy crush?  
No...this was true...this warmth she felt..this love,

"It was because of you that I was able to keep playing..." she whispered." Because you would always be there, silently cheering me on, no matter what happened you'd always be like a life boat I could cling to, the calm in the storm."

"I...don't know what to say..." he stuttered nervously.

"I...I was always...watching _you_, too.."

_So let me come to you,  
Close as I, wanna be.  
Close enough for me,  
To feel you heart, beating fast.  
And stay there as I whisper,  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me.  
Oh did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you._

"I'm sorry, Miss..."

She tried in vain to clear her head, to think coherently.

He was...gone?

He had promised to hear her sing live! How could she ever perform without him!

He was the only one who saw her for who she was, not just some pawn or a badge on a man's collar...he alone could see through the dress, through the music...to her...

"I know how hard it is to lose someone you love..." a man said, touching her shoulder,"...that doesn't mean you have to go through it alone."

She looked up to see who had spoken, foolishly hoping it was her beloved.

It was the loud-mouthed Colonel.

_Darling so share with me,  
Your love if you have enough,  
Your tears if you're holding back,  
Or pain if that's what it is.  
How can I let you know,  
I'm more than the dress and the voice,  
Just reach me out then,  
You will know you are not dreaming_.

Sniffling, she wiped the tears away.

How could she be unhappy? She had a beautiful daughter, a young and handsome, well-to-do husband, and the top single of all time!

But it meant nothing...without him she couldn't go on...

There was no one left in the corner to cheer for her anymore.

She picked up the now-dried rose her beloved had given her before leaving...leaving and never coming back.

It held no scent any longer, but she cherished it above all else, hidden away in her purse where her husband would never look.

She smiled as she looked down at it, it's color had not faded, though fine creases in it's petals were begining to mar the rose's perfect beauty.

The blare of a horn brought her out of her reverie.

Shocked, she looked up at the road again...she had ran a red-light, and now a semi truck was about to slam into her.

There was no time to avoid it, it was hopeless...but then, she found that she didn't really care...if she gave into death now, she could be with her beloved once more.

As the car was ripped to shreds, she cried her beloved's name.

_Darling so there you are,  
With that look on you face.  
As if you're never hurt,  
As if you're never down.  
Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly, but sure.  
If frown is shown then,  
I will know, that you are no dreamer_.

* * *

AN: there we go, I hope you all liked it. If I remember correctly, Julia did die in a car accedent when she was 25, so this is pretty cannon.

Yusagi Sombermoon


End file.
